Long Live The Queeng
by Luciendar
Summary: This story is my answer to a question that I and several authors on here have had. I've talked with several people on here and so this is my story to answer the question, "What girl in the 'Kim Possible' universe actually deserves to be with Ron" so buckle up and enjoy. I plan on having some fun with this and eventually kinda slipping towards an AU. The rating is just a precaution.
1. No Prize For Second Place

Long Live the Queeng

Chapter 1: No Prize For Second Place

 **Disclaimer: I do not anything to do with Kim Possible. It is owned by the Disney company and they are nice enough to let me play with it. I'll keep wishing upon a star until they belong to me. You'll know when it happens when season 5 is released.**

 **A/N: So I forgot all about this when uploading this document so now I'm frantically doing this. I've been working on this idea for a while and have a few idea's for this story but I'm still unsure of how it'll play out. I'm upon to any suggestions so let's make this story for a great one.**

The school was abuzz this morning with the latest gossip. Usually Mondays were kind of a drag but there was electricity shot through the crowds as word got around.

"Hey did you know-"

"Have you hear-"

"No he didn't-"

"Yes he did-"

"...Ron rejected Kim."

Gasps and odd remarks could be heard echoing through the corridors. The moment they stepped through the doors though everyone fell silent. All eyes were glued to the two as they went to their lockers. Of course they knew everyone was staring, and they even knew why, but what they didn't know is how everyone found out.

 **THE LAST NIGHT OF CHEER CAMP**

Kim had approached Ron privately after the cheer camp. After saving them all from Gil again the entire cheer squad was all feeling the guilt of having doubted Ron. All the girls had tried to find a private moment and apologize to him, explain that they should have trusted him. Even Bonnie had said something nice to him… well sort of. At least she'd gone out of her way to not be mean. But with Kim it was different. Yeah, all of these girls were on the cheer squad with him, but she was his best friend. They had been best friends since pre-k. But when Kim thought back she'd never believed or supported him the way he had her. Yeah he'd gone a little over the top before, but he'd always been there for her and supported her. No matter how she'd treated him he'd been there and forgiven her. This whole incident had brought him into a new light for her. He'd been willing to face his greatest fears, AGAIN, and even jump into that nasty lake, and even though no one believed him he'd saved them all.

When everyone had gone to bed before loading onto the buses in the morning Kim pulled Ron outside for a talk. The campfire was almost dead but the few embers that remained gently silhouetted the two.

"Sorry for dragging you out so late Ron," Kim began.

With a sleepy grin he smiled back, "To be honest KP I'm not sure if I'm still dreaming or not."

With her courage welling up inside her Kim leaned in and Kim kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Well, does that answer your question," she asked him.

"Oh yeah," he blustered, "definitely awake, oh wait you don't kiss me, so definitely asleep, but it felt so real. Man now I really am confused."

"Jeez Ron," she said giving him a flick to the forward.

"Well KP," he rubbed his neck, "I can tell you this much, you have my attention."

"Good, cause I'm only gonna say this once," Kim spoke sternly, "Ron you and I have been together since we were kids. No matter how many times I've let you down or assumed that I knew what was best for you, you have never once turned on me or abandoned me. The truth is that when you needed me the most I wasn't there. I won't ever betray you again. I want to always stand with you Ron! I understand now that what we have is so much bigger than just friendship, and so much bigger than a hero and her sidekick. You mean everything to me Ron, and I'd… like you to be my boyfriend."

Ron was floored, literally. He fell straight back off the log he was sat on and had to pinch himself.

"Owww," he exclaimed.

"You're really not dreaming Ron," Kim assured him, helping him back up.

"KP, I really don't know what to say," Ron said drifting slightly.

She scooted closer to him and took his hand in hers, "well you could say yes."

An ember crackled in the fire pit and he saw the small blaze reflect in her eyes. The smells of the cedars filled his nose and a slight breeze cut through the holes in his jersey. He'd only ever dreamed this could happen until now, and yet now he wished he was still just dreaming.

He pulled his hand away, "KP, all these years something inside me told me that maybe one day we would take things further. Everyone has always asked me when the two of us would finally get together. You are so strong and beautiful that I never thought it would happen. Plus you are my best friend and I didn't want to jeopardize that by trying to take things further. That being said I can't tell you how many times I've thought about it. And sure, I mean you've hurt me before, and again when you didn't believe me the other day, but just like all the other times I forgave you right away Kim. I could never stay mad at you. Honestly you have no idea how exciting it is to hear you say those words. But..."

"But what Ron," she asked restraining herself from reaching for him again.

"You're to late KP," he sighed, "I uhh, never thought any girl would like me ya know. But when you kinda walked away earlier and were talking to the doctor about Gil something amazing happened. The cheerleaders were all coming up to me and apologizing but then she came and brought me here, just like you did now. Tears were in her eyes Kim, as she said how sorry she was. All I could do was give her a hug and hold her there while she cried. Like it was a big deal that she'd called me a loser. I mean yeah it sucked, but she'd only done it cause Bonnie and the others had started, and you know her Kim, she is just shy and doesn't want to cause trouble with her friends. But then she told me she's liked me for years and she's done caring more about her friends opinions then her own happiness. She said the food chain doesn't matter. Kim I think she may be the most beautiful, sweetest and honest girl I've ever known. She asked me to give her a chance and without even thinking I said yes, and honestly KP, I really wanna see where this goes ya know, and give it a real shot."

"Who was it Ron," Kim pleaded desperately, "look we can work things out. I mean I don't know but maybe I can talk to her and, I don't know we can-"

"Stop!," Ron cut her off, "Look KP, you're my best friend, and I want you to be happy but this time you're going to have to support me. Just like I did for you all those times before. I won't lie to you and say I don't have feelings for you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to break my girlfriends heart just to see what we **could** be. No matter if we haven't even been dating a day, I can't believe you think I'm that kind of guy."

A silent tear rolled down Kim's face, "I'm sorry Ron. It wasn't easy for me to do this. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy for you. I really am. More than anything I want you to be happy. But I've gotta know Ron, who it is, who is that special."

"Well," Ron blushed, "it's-"

A spark of fire revealed blue eyes on other side of the camp fire, "It's me."

 **PRESENT- BESIDE RON'S LOCKER**

"Look KP," Ron hesitated, "I think word has gotten around. But I swear I didn't say anything to anybody."

Kim shook her head, "I know that Ron, the question is who did?"

A small crowd had started to gather around the two and the chatter had resumed. Of course Ron and Kim had decided to try and proceed as usual. No girlfriend or boyfriend was going to come between there friendship, at least not as far as Ron was concerned. It had been a bit awkward after Kim's confession and then even more when Ron hadn't sat next to her on the bus ride home. He'd taken a moment to take his seat as the two girls he was torn between sat right across from one another. He hadn't made any promises or anything to either, but he had always sat by Kim. But now things were different, he had a girlfriend, and he needed to start acting like it.

But now they were in school and the question was who said something. They didn't have to wonder long though as the crowd parted.

A glare from Kim greeted the new woman, "Bonnie."

"Oh, hey Kim," Bonnie sarcastically greeted her, "Do you mind if I borrow your **friend** here from you? Of course not, he needs some time with his girlfriend after all doesn't he?"

Kim gritted her teeth, "Well then, by all means. See ya later, Ron."

Kim marched off to her class. What was she supposed to do? It was the truth and she knew it. Kim was just his best friend, she had taken to long to realize how much he meant to her and now she had to support her best friend as he gushed over his new girlfriend and how amazing she was.

Storming off she wondered, 'How many times as Ron felt this same jealousy? And I wasn't as gentle with him, or as thoughtful.'

Ron had made sure that he'd kept his normal routines that past weekend with the Possible family, he didn't want it to seem like he was going to change just because he had a girlfriend. Plus, years worth of bad experiences with Kim made him desperate to not want to put her through the same thing, regardless whether or not she deserved it. The only really weird thing going on was how nice Bonnie was being to him. Yeah, he understood why she'd pulled him away for a private apology and stuff. Of course she wouldn't want the rest of the squad to hear the truth of how she felt about him, but still it was all to weird.

Ron had to ask, "Okay, Bonnie. What's going on here?"

"What happened to Bon-Bon?" she teased him.

"Fine Bon-Bon," he snickered, "where are you taking me?"

"Look nothing was said this weekend after what happened down at the fire. Of course I was impressed when you didn't choose to sit by Kim on the ride home too," she explained, "and of course everyone knows how close you are with the Possible's. That's why I thought now would be a good time for a little girlfriend boyfriend time ya know, before class starts and all."

Ron blushed a bit, "That actually sounds great but there's just one problem."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"You aren't my girlfriend," he deadpanned.

She tossed him an almost irritated glance, "well of course not loser… I mean Ron. Sorry force of habit. But she was to shy to come steal you away for herself. And as her best friend I had to do something. Getting you away from Kim isn't a job for the faint of heart. She probably would've been to shy to even come up to the two of you together. I know she doesn't mean to but Kim can give a pretty nasty glare to anyone who disturbs her Ron time."

'No, I think it's just you she glares at,' Ron thought but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Here we are," Bonnie said ushering him through the gym doors.

Breezing past the doors he saw her, his angel. She wore a gymnastic leotard as she preformed combinations of flips and other moves. He was mesmerized as she flowed gracefully around the mats. He couldn't take his eyes off of her or even utter a sound. Her beauty kept him quiet, and to be honest he wasn't really sure what to do or say. He'd never had an official girlfriend before. (There was that thing was Ziva but truth be told he didn't really count that.)

"Tara," Ron whispered to himself.

"Ya know voyeurism is illegal right hero," Bonnie teased in a whisper before speaking up, "Ah hem! Your boyfriend has come to see you T!"

Ron blushed furiously and rubbed the back of his neck, "I wasn't!"

Startled by the sudden voice the young cheerleader lost some of the 'spring' in her front hand spring and landed on her butt. Ron rushed to her side to check if she was okay.

Bonnie began exiting the gym, "My work here is done, I guess I'll leave you two love birds to it then. See ya later T, better get showered up soon, class is in fifteen."

The embarrassed young woman set there with a slight blush on her cheeks. She was sore, but really that was from the routine she'd just performed. Every school day she'd come and practice. It was the only thing she had confidence in, and the only time she felt truly strong. She didn't feel the need to be the top of the pyramid like Kim and Bonnie. She was just like her handsome boyfriend here, more than willing to support her friends and let someone else steal the spotlight. As a matter of fact, asking Ron out was the first time she'd stepped outside of her comfort zone and really fought for something she wanted.

Ron hurried to her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," brushing some of her curls back she looked at him, "the only thing I hurt is my pride. Bonnie says my butt is big enough to handle a few falls, and I don't know why I told you that. Now I'm embarrassed."

"Ah yes," Ron spoke scholarly, "the old, saying whatever comes to your mind before even thinking about it. The adage is actually part of my 'Never be normal' way of life. And one of the many, many, many reasons I like you. See now we're both embarrassed."

Tara embraced Ron. They hadn't made any plans over the weekend, and she didn't want to hog all of his time. She knew exactly how close he was to Kim Possible and would never make him choose between the two of them. He made it very clear to everyone sitting next to her on the bus ride back from cheer camp that he made her a priority. But she had cleverly sat in the seat next to Kim so that they wouldn't be to far away from each other. The night before he'd heard him tell Kim that he chose her. It was no secret that he had feelings for Kim, but when he told her that he wouldn't dump her for Kim she had started to cry, and of course just thinking about it was bringing the tears again.

"See I knew it, that fall was rough," Ron insisted, "should I take you to the nurse's office?"

"Don't be silly," she smiled, "I was just remembering something that made me really happy."

She'd started to blush again making him grin, "Oh yeah, what was that?"

The words brought fire to her cheeks, "when you chose me."

Ron smiled at the memory. But really she was the one that chose him. He simply refused to be the kind of guy that would dump one girl for another. The truth was that yeah he did like Kim, and maybe even in a girlfriend boyfriend kind of way. But even still, he'd thought this girl was an angel the moment he'd first laid eyes on her way back in middle school. Not much had changed since then, and no matter who the woman was he wouldn't dare miss this chance.

"Well," she shyly turned, "I should really go and take a shower and put some more appropriate clothes on. We have first period so I'll meet you there."

Ron grinned at her, "Yeah I have to agree on the clothes, I mean you look amazing, but I wouldn't want other guys to check you out like this, not that I was checking you out… oh man. What I meant was I'll wait for you here."

She shook her head embarrassed, "I might be late and I don't want you getting detention."

Ron laughed at that, "A Monday without detention wouldn't be much of a Monday at all. Plus Mr. B will probably be happy to just get it out of the way so we can get on with the day. Besides, I wouldn't miss the chance to walk my girlfriend to class, now hurry up."

Her blue eyes almost seemed to glow as she grinned at him and embraced him again before running off to the bathroom. He could certainly see what Bonnie was talking about being able to take a fall or two.

'No bad Ron,' he scolded himself, 'no impure thoughts about the girlfriend, shame on you, me, whatever.'

He waited patiently watching the clock. When she rushed out she was still hopping a bit getting her jeans into the right position and he looked away. He really wasn't sure if he should be watching this as he gathered both of there books.

"Sorry to make you wait," she said grinning at him.

He laughed, "I thought that's what you were supposed to do. Anyway lets hurry to class before Kim sends out a search party, we're already five minutes late."

"Okay, okay just one more thing," she said.

"What is it, you look great," Ron rushed her a bit.

Leaning up his girlfriend gave him a peck on the cheek, "Great, now we're all set. Well lets hurry."

Grabbing his arm she dragged him towards class as he shook off of his confusion.

"Today class we're going to be covering..." Mr. Barkin explained as the door crept open, "Ah Mr. Stoppable so nice of you to join us, and you brought our other MIA how good of you. Care to explain why you two are late?"

Before Ron could insist they just getting the detention out of the way his beautiful blonde jumped in, "It's all my fault Mr. Barkin."

A little shocked the older man took a half step back before continuing, "And why is that?"

"I was practicing a routine and Ron saw me fall so he helped me up and stayed with me to make sure I was okay, he's really my hero, I was really sore," she poured on the pitiful act well with a puppy dog pout that would put Kim's in the dog house in shame.

Completely at her mercy Mr. Barkin took another step back before resuming his military stature, "well good work then Stoppable. No real man would leave a woman in distress. Just be more careful in the future both of you. Now take your seats so that I can start the lesson."

Truthfully she hadn't lied at all. Ron had seen her fall and checked to see if she was okay. He had also stayed behind with her, but that was where she'd been less clear on the details. Giving a secret wink to her boyfriend she hurried off to her seat.

World history had never been his favorite subject but spending the entire class trying to take notes while sneaking secret glances at his girlfriend made time fly by. Unfortunately he didn't have his next class with her, but he wasn't that upset, he'd see her again at lunch and then in homeroom at the end of the day. Starting and ending every school day with his girlfriend was threatening to change his entire feelings about school, a frightening thought indeed.

 **MIDDLETON HIGH CAFETERIA**

So yeah, it was traditionally the girls job to make lunch for her boyfriend, but Ron was proud of his cooking skills and had come today prepared.

Kim sat down at the table, "Hey Ron."

"Hey KP," he replied.

"So what's in that big box you got," Monique asked coming up behind him.

The young woman had quickly become Kim's best girl friend upon entering high school and befriended Ron too rather quickly. Initially he'd thought Monique had been the one to spread that he'd turned Kim down that night, but he knew that she wouldn't hurt Kim like that. The girl did love her gossip though.

"I've been wandering the same thing Ron," Kim added, "I didn't say much when it was strapped to the back of your scooter but now that it's here I'm really curious."

"Well ladies as you know the Ron man is a master of romance," he played up, "and being the master, certain expectations are made of how I treat the ladies in my life."

Monique chuckled, "but isn't this your first girlfriend?"

"Yeah, since when were you the, 'Master of Romance" Kim prodded him.

Feigning a heart pain he clutched at his chest momentarily, "That hurts guys, but the Ron man shall persevere. You may regret saying that though."

Noticing his girlfriend enter the lunchroom he pulled her out of the line.

Looking at Kim Monique whispered, "oh no, what will the master of romance do, forget my birthday?"

Kim giggled, "or maybe we'll be forced to watch him stumble over conversation with her. That could lead to serious regret."

"I heard that," Ron said leading Tara to the table, "I know you usually sit with Bonnie, but if you wouldn't mind sitting with me today I have something for you. She could always join us. I made enough for at least five but I don't know if my friends here will be partaking, I guess they're enjoying the great mystery that is mystery meat."

"Oh," Kim started.

"No," Monique finished as Ron unfolded his box like a transformer revealing several large and small trays.

"Oh yes ladies," Ron made a grand sweeping bow pulling a chair for his lady fair.

"Today at Chez Ron we have prepared for you a Japanese delicacy," Ron said in his best high class waiter impression, "we have have an arrangement of sushi, chicken, rice, vegetables, and a small side salad along with some sauces. Now please enjoy."

With a small smile Ron sat down and watched the drool start to form on the mouths of his two friends. A small giggle to his right turned his attention as he watched his girlfriend prepare a small plate.

"It all looks so good Ron I don't know where to start, I love sushi," she exclaimed.

"Wherever you want to," he encourage her, "and if my friends have decided to quit doubting me they may partake as well."

"We're so sorry," they blurted out in unison, "jinx, double jinx."

Laughter erupted from the table as another girl approached.

"So are you bailing on me now T," Bonnie insinuated, "just going to eat lunch with the boyfriend and leave me out. Wow, who made all this?"

"That would be my amazing boyfriend," the female blonde pointed out, "but he said you could join us too."

Hunger in her eyes she looked away, "As incredibly tempting as that is I'll have to take mine to go. Can't be slumming it ya know, food chain and all, thanks for the food Ron."

With a wink the brunette just turned and walked off.

"Did she just walk over here, insult us, and then take off with food," Kim asked.

"Mmhmm, that girl has got to get over herself," Monique agreed.

Ron handed out the plates and started pouring some green tea, "Come on now, Bonnie's not all that bad."

Kim and Monique stopped everything they were doing, even forgetting to breathe for a moment trying to absorb what the lowest person on said food chain and constant victim of Bonnie's verbal abuse had just told them. Monique went as far as taking a drink of her tea just to spit it out.

"Well that was dramatic," Ron insisted.

"No, what's dramatic is the food I'm going to hurl if you have any more nice things to say about Bonnie, that girl is F.M.B.R." Monique stated, "Five miles of Baaaad Road."

Kim added, "And since when were you in Bonnie's corner? Hasn't she always been your root of all evil? I noticed she's calling you Ron now, but still, why the change of heart?"

"Well as for the specifics it's complicated," Ron generalized, "but more importantly she's my girlfriend's best friend. It would be wrong of me to not at least make a sincere effort at getting along with her."

Tara eyed her BF lovingly, touched by the concern and effort he was making on her behalf.

But it was Monique who responded first, "Whatever you say baby boy, but you know what they say about tiger's and there stripes. Just don't be surprised if she doesn't keep this nice girl act up."

"It is really sweet of you to try Ron. I wouldn't expect anything less from you, but at the end of the day Bonnie will always be… well Bonnie. She cares to much about the food chain and where people sit on it. I'm worried about you too Tara. Once people start putting pressure on her about you two dating, I'm curious how she will react," K im chimed in.

Ron could tell Tara wanted to argue the point but ended up just playing with her food. It was a concern he shared as well. He knew that Tara had decided to date Ron regardless of what that meant for her friendship with Bonnie. And to her credit Bonnie was really trying, and of course there was what Bonnie herself had said to Ron.

"Well not that I care," Ron shook his head, "but maybe I'll have to make a few changes."

All the girls looked at him confused.

He held up his hands cautioning them to wait, "No need to get excited, I would never betray my essential Ron-ness, but how long have you been trying to get me to update my wardrobe KP. Plus, Monique, I know you've been dying to have a new fashion victim at your mercy. What say tonight after school, dinner at the mall and then hit up Club Banana."

Kim and Moniques eye's lit up. A feeling of dread passing over Ron as they did.

"Wait a minute," Tara interjected, "I don't know about this Ron. You're doing so much for me just to help Bonnie and me. You don't owe either of us anything and I like you for who you are. I don't care how you dress, or anything superficial like that. You make me happy just the way you are."

Tara reached out and took Ron's hands. It was clear that maybe she had some of the same self confidence issues that he did. Why else would someone this amazing think that she wasn't worth a little effort? And truly Ron didn't mind the change, it was just he'd seen no reason for it before.

"And that Tara," he said squeezing her hand lightly, "is exactly what makes you worth it. I'm not going to change everything about me. But if a little effort on my part can keep you from having to lose your best friend, then it is more than worth it. Even if that best friend is Bonnie. I know we just started going out and all, but still, you mean a lot to me."

"Hee hee," she squeaked and hugged him before a loud voice cut over the lunch room.

"No PDA Stoppable," Barkin barked.

The rest of the lunch was fairly uneventful except for a few random students who wandered over curious as to the food layout. The four devoured the food Ron had prepared as the conversation was dominated mainly about what clothes he might look best in. Tara of course got swept along with the currant of the conversation and began putting in her two cents worth. Ron wasn't to concerned about the clothes but he some other really good ideas about his new life style choice. Never be normal is right, be badical instead.

Ron somehow narrowly avoided getting detention the rest of the day. If he was going to make changes that would need to be the first thing to go. Luckily with Bonnie being nice to him the bullies were all to shell shocked to know exactly what to do. He was also completely right, ending the day with his girlfriend was the perfect way to end the school day. They sat right beside each other and talked through almost the whole class. They had both let there arms dangle a bit beside them as they attempted to casually hook pinkies discreetly to hold hands.

If cloud nine was ultimate happiness he'd made it all the way to cloud eleven. Sure he could've stopped at ten, but that was to boring. Besides, the more he found out about his girlfriend the more amazing he found her. Her father was into stock trading and had put away enough money that she had quite an easy future ahead of her. Not that she was willing to settle for that. She said he'd always inspired her and she wanted to find a way to help people. Her mother was far from a stay at home mother herself. She was an Olympic level gymnastics instructor and the one who'd trained Bonnie and herself. She was the reason why Tara got up early to come and work out every morning.

Bonnie had actually pitched in when she'd heard her name mentioned adding that Tara would probably have an even more solid and tight frame than even she did if only she'd quit eating so much junk food.

'I kinda think she's soft in all the right places,' Ron blushed at the thought.

Bonnie not missing an opportunity noticed him blushing and suggested that perhaps Ron was happy with the softness, which of course being right on target caused him to turn two more shades of red. Even Tara however wasn't dense enough to miss that and her cheeks took on a shade of pink herself. Fully taking his hand however finally got them caught and chastised by the teacher.

The end of the school day led to cheer practice which of course meant gossip in the locker rooms.

"So you and Ron are really a thing now," Hope asked Tara.

Liz laughed to herself, "caught a bit of that Mad Dog fever did ya?"

They all giggled slightly, "Come on you guys, you can say what you want but we all know how sweet and nice he is. Sure he may not score baskets or touch downs, but seriously he helps Kim save the world. How much cooler can you be?"

"Calm down T," Bonnie broke in, "they didn't mean anything by it. We're all a little surprised is all. Of course Ron is on the squad and everything so I think we all know him better than most. And yeah we all know he has a good heart but he can just be a bit of a spaz at times. But that doesn't mean we don't like him so calm down. Honestly I'm just glad to see him off of Kim's leash."

"And what's that supposed to mean Bonnie," Kim snapped coming into the locker room.

The rest of the cheer squad backed off. They were all fully aware of what was about to happen. The Kim and Bonnie cat fights were a very regular thing for the squad. However this one seemed a bit different.

"Just what it sounds like Kim," Bonnie bit back, "you may call him your friend but you treat him more like a dog. How many times have you tossed him to the side for whatever was more important at the time. Don't think that we all don't know how he got locked in the janitor's closet over night because you were to busy with Josh Mankey to notice how your best friend suddenly disappeared. I don't know about the rest of you, but if Tare suddenly vanished, I'd notice."

None of the girls liked it, but Bonnie had a point. That being said they all understood what it was like to be boy crazy, but it had seemed really cold at the time. Though when Ron had forgiven her they all saw no reason to be angry with her. Even Tara knew it wasn't unlike Bonnie to hold something like that back for ammo but Tara was the only one that knew Bonnie's secret. Well she had been until Bonnie had told Ron the other day. They had both been sworn to secrecy. Bonnie would never have anyone else in the school know her real reason for disliking Kim and her anger towards Ron.

 **CHEER CAMP- BEFORE LOADING ON THE BUS**

After he had finished loading his stuff on the bus Ron decides to go and help Tara or Kim with there stuff. Or at least that was his intention until a tan hand pulls him behind a few trees.

"Mmm hmm hm mm," Ron murmurs into Bonnie's hand covering his mouth.

"Calm down Stoppable it's me," Bonnie snapped at him, "look you and I need to have a talk."

Seeing the seriousness in her eyes Ron calms down and nods his head. He'd never seen her like this, and having known her for so many years it seemed odd that she could even have such an intense side. But the fierceness burning in her eyes allowed for no argument.

"Look loser… I mean Ron, whatever," she mutters, "I know we haven't really seen eye to eye over the years."

"Oh that's what you'd call it," Bonnie shot him a venomous stare with that comment, "okay, I'm shutting up."

She sighed, "Look I know what you must think of me and usually I would care, but things are different now. If you are going to date Tara then we need to get some things straight because you are about to turn our high school world upside down. But trust me, you would rather have me in your corner than be against me."

He couldn't argue with her logic, "Look I get it Bonnie, but we don't have much time here so maybe you could quit beating around the bush and tell me what's up."

She begrudgingly agreed, "Look Ron, do you even remember when we first met?"

He tried to think back, "Well I remember when we started middle school seeing you around."

Bonnie turned her face at that. Something about the way the light hit her or crisp breeze of the morning accented her features. The look on her face was so alien to her usual appearance that he had trouble understanding it hurt, sadness, disappointment, or maybe just loss. He'd never wanted to really do much of anything for Bonnie, but at that moment he wrapped her in a hug and refused to let go. To his surprise she didn't fight him, instead she cried gently into his shoulder. When she was finally done she placed her hands gently on his chest and pushed away.

"No Ron," she gently corrected him, "we met way back in pre-k. We met the same day you met Kim. You were so nice and sweet. You told me that you would protect me and your imaginary friend was a super hero. You called him Rufus just like your mole rat. We played a lot back then and you promised we'd always be friends. I know we were just kids, but I loved you ya know. You were so strong and brave. But then Kim changed all that. After trying to protect her and her saving you, you changed. You lived in amazement of her and spent all of your time with her. I was so jealous and mad. You started spending all of your time with her, and I blamed Kim. I blamed her for stealing my first love. Then my families status changed and I was put in a much higher class institution."

The bitterness in her voice was palpable at times, but then there was sorrow there too, "I didn't see you again until middle school. It was love at first sight, all of those years passed in a moment and again we could be together. But of course there was Kim Possible, and I tried Ron I really did just to get over what happened and be friends, but you did the worst thing you could have done to me. You forgot me, and so again I blamed her. Then you two started your teen hero business and you were lost to me forever, and slowly I turned into my older sisters, just so that I could be stronger and never let anyone know how hurt I was on the inside."

The devastation hit him hard. It was his fault, he had been the one to do this to Bonnie. Sure if she'd had a more stable home life or something then she might have been okay. But she was a sweet innocent young girl that needed him, and he failed her. Thinking back he vaguely remembered a little girl in his pre-k, a brown pony tail and a wide grin missing one tooth.

A tear slowly trickled down Bonnie's face. Ron reached out and stroked her cheek, catching the tear and stroking her face. She smiled back at him, and it wasn't her queen B smile, it wasn't sarcastic or nasty. It was a real, deep down, bottom of her heart smile.

"I did th-this to you," his voice quivered as he spoke.

"No Ron," she shook her head, "we were just kids then. I don't blame you anymore. I wish I could go back and not become this, but it's who I am now. Just do me a favor okay?"

He solemnly nodded, "Anything."

"Please don't hurt Tara," she pleaded with him, "she's my heart. She's the only thing that keeps the real me alive. She's just like you ya know. That big heart, and that glorious smile that lights up the room. You two are really perfect for each other. The only reason I warned her against dating you is because you are always so far up Kim's butt that I was afraid you would hurt her. But she is dead set on having a relationship with you, and I heard how you chose her over Kim. That made me really happy Ron, and it gave me hope. I know you weren't trying to hurt Kim, but it reminded of that good natured little boy that I fell in love with."

With one more beautiful smile she turned and ran off. Ron was left there in the early morning shade of the cedar trees. He now had to live with the fact that he'd hurt someone that bad. Her entire personality was like a living breathing scar. A wound that he inflicted with his carelessness that he couldn't heal or take back.

"As God as my witness Bonnie, I'll make her happy, I swear it," Ron vowed to the wind.

 **MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL- PRESENT**

Kim was in shock. Bonnie had let her have it multiple times before and tried to get super personal but never had anything she had ever said really hit home, but this time it was different. Bonnie was out for blood and Kim wasn't sure why.

Kim looked at the floor dejectedly, "You're right Bonnie. I haven't always been the best friend to Ron, and I know it. Until recently I have always thought I knew what was best for him, and thought he should just fall in line. Of course that's not the way I looked at it, but that's what it really boils down to," Kim shifted her eyes to Bonnie, "but know this. He is still my best friend and I am doing everything I can to change and be a better friend. One that deserves the kind of friend he is. What about you Bonnie, when was the last time you did anything for anybody?"

Bonnie smirked, "Are you to blind to see that I have been nicer to Ron?"

"Well no," Kim whispered.

"Exactly," Bonnie gloated over her foe, "so maybe you should take a page from my book."

With that Bonnie walked out and the rest of the cheer squad proceeded out as well. Kim just looked around as shell shock set in on her. She was just put in her place by Bonnie. The world must truly be coming to an end.

After practice they got cleaned up and headed out. All of her negative feelings slipping away knowing what was to come. A night full of shopping and Ron-shine. Sure, he was dating someone else, but she never felt better than when she was with her long time best friend. She knew him like the back of her hand, the solid comfort that he provided like a stone in a river. Little did she know all of the changes he was about to take on, and how that would throw her into a spiral.

Ron walked outside searching the parking lot. He'd barely been able to wait for Tara to get changed as his excitement was urging him out. Taking her hand unabashed he drug her to the doors in a dash behind him.

"What's the rush Ron," Tara said clutching her chest as the run outside gave her a bit too much bounce.

"It's gotta be out here," he kept saying.

Kim ran to catch up to them and found Ron and Tara standing next to Monique as they waited for her to go.

"Hey guys wanna ride with me-" Kim voice died off when she saw what they were all standing in front of.

"OMG," Monique squealed, "what is that beautiful machine?"

Ron's smile spread from ear to ear, "This is the baddest thing on two wheels. My pride and joy, a Kawaski Ninja H2."

"Carbon," Tara added in finally getting over her initial shock.

"Yeah it is," Ron affirmed, "how'd you know that?"

"Well dad was always kind of a motorcycle nut and he never had a boy to pass that onto so I always had to be girl enough for mom and boy enough for dad. This bike is so fast that once it hits fourth gear it's not really legal to drive around here. It has so much power that it outclasses almost anything else on the road," Tara explained.

All three stared in amazement, "Wow, beautiful and loves a good bike. You are truly the perfect woman," Ron blushed, "Wanna ride to the mall with me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," she said as Tara jumped on the bike with Ron and he fired up the engine.

"See you two at the mall. Try not to take to long to get there," Ron yelled over the engine then took off like a demon.

Monique was left slightly quivering. She always knew there was more to Ron than met the eye. Hell he'd talked to her about how he'd have to hold back most of the time so that he didn't take the spotlight. Especially when they fought Drakken. Apparently he'd wrap up fighting the goons and sock Dr. D so fast that Kim would still be mid fight with Shego. He would stand there and wait by the self destruct button until Kim put Shego in her place or it was starting to look like she was losing. She was also the only one aware of the shock the other two girls were in for. She'd snuck into school one weekend to use the pool only to find Ron had beaten her to it. He'd worn trunks but that still showed so much more of his body than he ever did. She never really got a straight answer on why he wore such loose baggy clothes, but his GF and BF were in for a rude awakening when they found out.


	2. Because She's My Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kim Possible. It still belongs to Disney. All I have is my plot line. Please pity me and help me convince Disney to hand over the rights to season 5 to us here at fanfiction.**

 **A/N: So here is chapter two. Don't really have a beta reader for this story yet so if any is interested let me know. Have had great response to the story so far and here's more. I am really excited about getting this story running but I'm still building right now. Solidifying relationships and all that jazz. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Because She's My Girlfriend**

Ron and Tara had made it from the school to the mall in record time. Ron hadn't really intended to speed like that the whole way but as Tara squeezed around him he pulled back on the throttle. It had created a loop that didn't end until he'd hit the traffic light in front of the mall. Pulling into a spot they pulled off of there helmets both breathing heavily.

Tara stood a little and put her head on his shoulder, "So just how fast were we going?"

Ron looked to see the time on the banks digital sign, "Well lets just say I think we would've been breaking the speed limit on the autobahn."

They both dismounted and put away there helmets. Tara shook her hair out and began to straighten it as Ron checked over the bike. He didn't even notice Tara blushing slightly as he bent over checking over everything.

"Finally, finally, finally he's all mine," Tara thought out loud.

Ron smirked, "I sure am."

Heat burned Tara's cheeks as she covered her face, "Oh no. I said that out loud didn't I. I'm so embarrassed."

Ron stepped back from the bike and took one of her hands, "Ya know all I weekend all I could think about was seeing my bon diggity girlfriend. How pretty and sweet you are, and ya know, how your lips felt on mine at the camp. See now we're both embarrassed."

'How like him to do something like that. Just to make me feel more comfortable. How many more reasons are you going to give me to love you Ron Stoppable,' Tara thought.

Tara crept closer to him, "Well, I guess that the least that I could do would be help you remember more clearly," with that she gently placed her lips on his, "well how was it? As good as you remember I hope."

Now Ron was blushing too with a hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Even better."

Both were lost in a moment. It was just to perfect. Finally Tara had the man she always wanted and he was hers, food chain be damned. Ron as well finally had a girl who was just as sweet and innocent as he was. Both of them sure that they had found there very own diamond in the rough.

The loud sound of someone clearing there throat broke the silence between the two, "So are you two done with the goo goo eyes or am I gonna have to break out the hose."

Both of the blonde teens whipped there heads over and spotted there two friends getting out of the car. The source of the comment being the unofficial Queen of gossip herself Monique. She was not someone to just look over either. From the confidence with which she talked and walked, to the way she treated others. She approached the budding couple with the teen hero close behind.

"Jeez Ron, speed much," Kim but in.

"Hey sorry about that you guys," Ron apologized fervently, "you see she was holding on so tight and then I got… well ya see… the thing is… I'm just going to shut up now."

Quick to his defense Tara jumped in, "Hey you guys! Don't just gang up on him like that, he was just excited cause… cause… I was holding on to him and-"

The embarrassment was painted all over both of there faces now. Both of them had linked there pinkies again drawing strength from one another. On the other hand Monique started gushing like a teapot that was about to burst. Kim simply stood back and shook her head.

"Okay love birds," Kim chided, "how about we go do some shopping?"

"Shopping," all the girls cheered.

"Jinx," Ron blurted out, "now you all owe my a Coke, but well Pepsi actually."

As the four headed into the mall, well the ladies headed in and Ron got dragged behind them, they paraded through the clothing stores until Ron was loaded down. He had truly only intended to pick up a few things, but with the girls one thing always begot another. Then of course every time they thought he was going to argue they'd ask Tara what she thought he'd look like in the outfit. Of course then she would proceed to blush and remark at how handsome he would appear. Which in turn would make Ron cave and buy whatever they pushed on him.

They finished up at Club Banana, Ron already loaded down with not only his bags, but all of the others as well. Exhaustion set in as he collapsed into a chair in front of the changing rooms. The girls stormed through the storm, careful to not cause to much chaos considering that Monique still worked there.

"Hey girls," Monique whispered to the other two, "baby boy is looking a bit wiped. What say we give him a little pick me up."

Giggles from the other two girls indicated they were in agreement. A few items were picked up and taken into the dressing rooms. Monique went to bring Ron over and sit in front of the changing room they were using.

"Okay baby boy, this is just for you," Monique teased him with an elbow to the ribs, "aren't you lucky!"

To dazed to really understand what was going on he simply cocked his head to one side, "Uhh what's goin on?"

Not a moment after he had spoken the door in front of him cracked open. A pile of blonde hair spilled out the side causing Ron to break into a mad grin. The blonde hair slowly pushed further out revealing a set of eyes that seemed to be smiling without even revealing a mouth. He was soon greeted by the entire enchanting face of his girlfriend. His mind was bubbling over with happiness that seemed to spill out of him every time he saw her.

"Are you ready for your runway show," she teased him.

Ron couldn't help but laugh, "You know the Ron man is always ready."

Tara stepped out in a the most deadly weapon known to man… an LBD. Sure he'd heard of such things, and certainly he knew that a lot of guys in high school had seen them. He just never thought he'd be one of those guys. Tara did a slight spin that sent Ron's head into a spin.

"So do you approve," Tara pleaded with him, full blown PDP in effect.

"I insist that you let me buy you that dress," Ron blurted out, "I have not now, nor have I ever seen anything so bon diggity beautiful in my life. I can die now."

Tara could swear she was blushing to the very roots of her hair, "If you insist, I guess. Thanks Ron."

Kim popped out of her dressing room in a similar dress and posed. Much to her chagrin though Ron's attention was entirely focused on his blond girlfriend in front of him.

"Hey Ron, what do you think," Kim walked between the two interrupting the googly eyes.

"Oh hey, yeah that's great Kim," Ron's half hearted compliment wasn't lost on her.

Kim looked away dejectedly, "Guess I'll just go and get changed out of this real quick."

Others might not have noticed it but Ron did. There was heart ache in her voice. It was no secret that in most things Ron was slow on the uptake, but if there was one thing he knew better than cooking it was the feelings of his best friend. (Well other than the whole her liking him thing, but come on, what guy ever really knows that.) Unfortunately Ron wasn't the only one who noticed that and wasn't fast enough to respond.

"Aw, what's wrong Kim, not getting the attention you want from someone else's boyfriend," everyone turned, already knowing who the snide voice coming from behind them belonged to.

Kim wanted to argue back but hesitated. Bonnie was right, she wanted attention from Ron but wasn't getting it. She knew that regardless of how they may feel for one another that Ron was with Tara now. And Ron wouldn't leave Tara simply behind and be with her. _No matter how bad I may want it, and even thinking that makes me feel like a horrible person._

Tara's head started darting back and forth between them. Ron was confused that Kim had been stunned into silence, and slightly guilt ridden knowing the look on Kim's face and the reason for her hesitation. Monique however wasn't one to bed intimidated into silence, and if Kim wasn't going to act then she sure as hell would.

One part hair flick, one part swagger, and two parts attitude were the recipe to Monique's perfect smack down, "Girl, you had better GTFO. We was all here having a good time until yo high and mightiness decided to come down off of your ivory tower and ruin it. Oh and in case you missed that lingo, it means GET THE FU-"

"Whoa there Mon," Kim interrupted after having her fire restored by a full on Monique smackdown, "we don't need that kind of language. Look Bonnie lets have some honesty here. Ron and I have been best friends since pre-k, and since then we have always been best friends. Then things changed and we couldn't see them because they were right in front of us. Unfortunately for me though I wasn't the only person who noticed how wonderful of a person he was, or rather is. But even though he chose to be with Tara that doesn't mean I will resent her or feel sorry for myself. Sure it'll take me some time to get used to, but I won't resent Tara and I won't be upset with Ron. I'll support him with all I have like he's done for me so many times before, and like we continue to do every day. Because I wouldn't be Kim Possible without Ron Stoppable."

Whether it was Kim's words or powerful stance that did it, Bonnie stepped back, "Jeez no need to blow a gasket you two. It was just a bit of friendly teasing between friends, and of course to comment on how nice my girl looked in her dress. Or what is it you say Ron, bomb diggity?"

"That would be, bon diggity," Ron corrected her, "but that was very close. Though I don't think a word has been invented yet that describes how good she looks in that dress. To be fair I'm not the best student though, heh heh."

Blushing furiously Tara looks down, "Thanks Ron."

Bonnie flipped her hair and put on her best innocent face, "Well I guess I better leave, it's obvious I'm not welcome here." _3, 2, 1… and._

"Wait Bonnie," Tara and Ron called after her.

"Jinx, you owe me a-" Ron jutted in before Tara planted a brief but affectionate kiss on his lips, "that'll do."

As Ron became lost in la la land the four girls knew they could now continue the conversation without him. The looks going from Kim and Monique to Bonnie could only be described as hostile. Tara felt like she was caught in the middle of her friends. Ron had been great with Bonnie so she didn't want to just side with Bonnie against them. But at the same time, Bonnie had treated Ron better and she was still Tara's best friend. So here she was stuck until her best friend saved her.

Bonnie was a lot of things to a lot of people sure, but Tara was her best friend and Bonnie immediately registered her discomfort, "Don't worry T. How about we go out this weekend? The three of us could catch a movie and see just how embarrassed two gorgeous ladies can make a boy."

Tara squealed a bit, "That sounds great. Can't wait B!"

Bonnie then sauntered off with her usual level of satisfaction. It may have frustrated Kim but Monique had to admire that hardly anything could get to her. Kim may be superior to her physically, but Monique knew that if she had any competition in school with gossip and mind games it was Bonnie. Monique took a moment as the other girls went and got changed at just how expertly Bonnie had handled all of them. She'd been able to throw her and Kim off there game in no time, Ron self destructed, and then she had been able to handle Tara's torn indecision. This girl was dangerous. That's when Monique noticed Ron coming out of his delirium.

"All jinxes should be resolved like that," he muttered absently.

Monique sported an amused grin, "Baby boy, you are in so much trouble."

A series of looks crossed Ron's face at that point, confusion, worry and finally deep concentration, "I thought I sensed a disturbance in the force."

The two were still laughing when Kim and Tara exited the changing rooms back in there originally clothes. Tara looked between the two confused as Kim just shook her head. Kim knew that Monique was not your normal girl and that she was almost as close to Ron as herself. Neither she, nor Ron, could understand the friendship Monique had with the other at times. Kim walked towards the register as the rest of the group came up behind her.

Ron was still not sure what had transpired while he was off in his own little world. Bonnie had somehow disappeared and KP and Tara had returned to the dressing rooms. Ron scooted Tara's dress up next to Kim's as they began checking out.

"I got this," Ron said standing in his own heroic pose fist across his chest.

"That'll be 128. 80," said nameless female cashier A. She leads a dramatic and devastating life supporting her mother after a turn to drugs lead her down a dark path yada yada. But we don't really care.

Ron handed his card to Cashier A to the Kim's wide eyed surprise, "Ron, not that I'm complaining, but first it was the bike and now the clothes. Since when do you just throw around that kind of cash?"

Ron looked around nervously at the girls and knew he was busted. Yeah he'd recently received a check from Ned at Bueno Nacho. It was a royalties check that he'd heard a rumor about. Ron was earning a little bit of every naco that was sold. Of course Ron was a huge fan of the naco, he'd invented it, but what he was finding out was that it was an overnight sensation. Kim was supposed to have been with him that day but was to busy crushing over some new art student. When Kim tried to talk about him she would say something about monkies and Ron would just tune her out.

"Well ya know," Ron tried to brush it off rubbing the back of his neck, "the Ron-man is a man of mystery, and as such is surrounded by… uh, well mystery. If I just go and tell you all my secrets then they wouldn't be… uh secrets."

He didn't know what was worse. The hole Monique's look was drilling into him trying to dig out all of his secrets, the 'you are hiding things from me' look Kim was giving him, or the fact that Tara clung to his side pressing her...body up against him and pleading at him with her eyes.

Tara deployed a her full PDP tears glistening in her eyes and everything, "Ron, this is too much. You are getting yourself clothes to help me out, the bike and now the dresses. There is no way a teenage boy could afford all that. I mean, we don't have any secrets in this relationship do we?"

Kim saw him crumbling, "Don't feel bad Tara. Guess girlfriends and best friends since pre-k don't mean that much these days."

Monique new he was done for but couldn't help chanting in the background, "Spill, spill, spill."

Ron just held his hands up, well as best he could with Tara still clinging to him. He had kept his secret for a whole day, jeez he was a push over for pretty girls. Honestly Tara had done him in, Kim was just adding salt to the wound now. He could see Monique salivating at the prospect of a juicy story. He knew he was lucky to be surrounded by so many amazing women, but at the moment he just felt outnumbered.

"Okay ladies, the Ron-man would hate to disappoint," he spoke with his usual flair, "and as you know in an effort to spread a little Ron-shine world wide, the Ron-man did in fact create the naco."

"The what," Tara interrupted.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't known," Kim explained, "Ron and I had jobs at Bueno Nacho for a brief time last year. They have a policy about employees being able to submit ideas for new menu items. Ron submitted an idea for the 'naco' and apparently it was a big hit."

"Excellent retelling Kim," Ron applauded her, "The thing we didn't know see, was that you get royalties for any ideas they use."

"Okay, that makes sense I guess. Still just cause they sent you a check doesn't mean you should blow it all on us. What did they do, give you a dime for every naco they sell or something? Even if you got a check for a couple thousand Ron you should put that towards college," Kim chastised him.

Ron scoffed at her, "I wish I got a whole dime for every one they sold KP, I only get a nickel. Still, it added up quite a bit higher than that, but money can't change the Ron-man. Well it almost did I admit, but having the prettiest, sweetest, most bon diggity girl at school like me for who I am makes me realize that I don't want to change."

Tara snuggled in close to him, "I don't care if you have money or not Ron. You don't even have to tell me how much they gave you okay. I'm curious sure, but I wouldn't want you to think that's why I'm with you. You are to wonderful for that."

Monique couldn't hold it in any longer, "Well forget that. Sure your his girlfriend you don't have to know cause you'll get all the benefits of it. But as for us poor unfortunate single girls we don't get any of that. Plus I'm gonna die if you don't tell me Ron, D-I-E."

Kim just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Come on Ron. Cut it out and tell us. Or do I have to start telling Tara about all of your success with the grappling gun?"

Ron gasped at that, "You wouldn't."

"Try me," she replied.

"Fine, fine, fine," he relented, "can we just not do this here. Somehow I see shouting in my future."

The four loaded down with all of there goods decided to meet back up at Kim's house after depositing there haul at home. Kim had agreed to let Ron put his stuff in her car and since Tara only had one bag they split up, Ron dropping Tara off at home to put away her new dress and then meeting up with Kim and Monique after. Ron was none to eager for the big reveal. He trusted Monique sure, but he also knew her to be the gossip Queen of the school, and even he had to admit this juicy tidbit was just to much for her to keep to herself. Ron wasn't worried about what the money would do to him now that he had Tara, but the last thing he wanted was for people to treat him differently because of it. Lost in thought he didn't even realize he had taken the long way to Kim's house but Tara hadn't complained so they drove on. It was getting to be about dinner time though and even a mile away he was sure he could smell Mrs. Dr. P's brain loaf waiting for him.

 _Well if nothing else I know that Kim's family won't treat me any differently for having money. I don't want to keep it from Tara. But I guess not telling her would mean I don't trust her. I know it sounds whiny but why do all my blessing feel like burdens._

Tara didn't know what caused Ron to take this particular way to Kim's place. Even on his bike it would certainly add another fifteen minutes to the trip. But that meant another fifteen minutes holding onto Ron like this, and that was no way a bad thing. If Tara was being honest with herself, she didn't like the idea of having secrets in a relationship. Yes they were only in high school, and normal couples in high school didn't really last, but this wasn't some normal boy she was dating, this was Ron Stoppable. And if his motto was never be normal than maybe they could make it, who knows. She'd already crushed on him for over a year and turned down a handful of other guys just so that she'd always be available if he ever wanted to ask her. But she would prove to him that no amount of money would make her treat him any differently. Then hopefully he wouldn't keep any more secrets from her, secrets are after all what drove her parents apart.

 _So when am I going to tell him that? Does that mean I'm keeping a secret too?_

Arriving at the Possible house Ron discovered Kim was just getting there. They all walked in and upstairs together but not without greeting the Dr.'s P who were in the kitchen.

"Hey Ron, will you be having dinner with us?" Anne asked as her daughter took the parade of kids upstairs.

"That would be badical Mrs. P but I still need to get Tara home too," Ron answered Kim's mom.

"Well I'll just leave you some in the microwave then," she beamed at the boy.

"That a motorcycle I saw you pull up on Ron. Pretty cool, ya know I used to ride one myself back in the day, in fact-" James Possible said rubbing his chin in recollection.

"Sorry daddy," Kim cut it, "you'll have to tell Ron later. He's got some explaining to do and I'm not about to let him weasel out of it. Let's go Ron." Kim growled a bit at the last part and Ron knew she could tell he'd been stalling.

Sitting on the floor in a circle Ron could feel the pressure. He didn't really have that much of an issue telling them about the money. But the pressure they were putting on him now sure didn't make him comfortable. Kim and Monique gave him this expectant glare that said hurry up and tell us. He was about to start sweating until he felt a comforting hand in his lap holding his. Nervously he glanced over to his girlfriend Tara. The look on her face was nothing like the other two. The deep azure pools that it would seemed to be an insult to just called eyes promised him that no matter what he said it wouldn't change how she felt. Her smile was so calm, so sure, and so caring that all of his nervousness just melted away.

"The check was for ninety nine million dollars," Ron muttered without thinking, "wow, guess that was easy."

All three girls were in shock. Sure they must have heard him wrong or that maybe he was just joking. But as Ron just continued to sit there with his usual goofy grin on his face they all knew he'd told the truth.

"Ninety Nine," Kim started.

Monique gulped, "Million."

"Dollars," Tara finished.

Ron nodded to the girls, "Yeah, mom and dad were blown away too. I guess I just didn't think it was that big of a deal really. I mean sure the urge to go out and just spend like crazy was there, but between Rufus, my BFF Kim, the one and only Monique, and my completely badical GF what else could a guy need. Except a motorcycle, I reallllly wanted the motorcycle."

"Wow Ron, that's crazy. What are you going to do with it all?" Kim asked still a bit shell shocked.

"What do you mean what's he gonna do with it," Monique exploded like Mentos in a Diet Coke, "what won't he do? Baby boy you got it made. No one is going to pick on you, or tease you, or anything. Girls will throw themselves at you left and right, and the popular crowd will be eating out of the palm of your hand. Think about it, anything, or anybody you want you can have."

Monique's words hit Tara hard. For a second Ron's face had gone all goofy like when she'd kissed him at the mall. Had she lost him already. She had just got him and now it was over. As hard as she tried to hold it back she felt the tears starting to well up and her smile begin to falter. That however was the moment Ron looked over at her.

Ron's mind was a blur with Monique's suggestions. Yes he'd already considered everything she'd said, but just having someone else say it made it seem all the more real. Anything or anyone he wanted. What did he really want material wise, well that was sitting in the drive way. Plus he really didn't want people to treat him any differently. Sure it still wouldn't be normal, but it wouldn't be Ron Stoppable either. Lastly the thought of any woman he wanted. Ron had to admit to himself that he was a red blooded American boy and had on occasion had thought about a great deal of women. Two or which were in this very room. The thought that neither one would actually have there feeling influenced by this made his grin even bigger. Then in his stupor he glanced over at Tara. Her eyes were wet with concern and her usually angelic smile wasn't there.

 _Is she worried that I'd leave her for someone else just cause I have money? Sure_ _we haven't been together a week but I guess we've still got some work to do in the trust department._

Ron locked eyes with Tara and reaching out, stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Thing is Mon, I've got all that already. The only THING I really wanted is my bike. I don't want to be treated any differently, and look at her Mon. She isn't throwing herself at me, nor does she look like she wants anything from me. She's scared of losing me, but it does make me a little sad she doesn't trust me. Guess someone just hasn't had enough Ron-shine in her life. There is only one woman I want to be my GF right now, and she is sitting right beside me. My Queen, well wait, I guess your last name is King right? So yeah that would make you my Queeng I guess," Ron laughed it all off.

"Ron Stoppable," Tara said firmly, eyes still glistening, "you have got to be the most amazing boyfriend ever. I just don't deserve you."

 **A/N: So did we enjoy the chapter. As I said I haven't really introduced the main plot yet but obviously the story will center around Ron and Tara. I will be adding some of the stuff from the show in there but with a new spin because of Tara. Happy to work with any suggestions you guys may have. I love putting my readers ideas into my stories, and I hope you guys feel like you are a part of it when I do. As with all my stories I am going to finish this the same way. I am going to reply to your posts and recognize my followers/favorites. (The names in bold followed and favorited my story.) Just a little shout out because you guys rock and I love ya.**

 **F &F: Ben T. Blader**, **Carolyn12** , **CoalTheBlack** , **Daniel6** , DARKPHANTOM13, **DavidC20OfficalWriter** , **Hazard1122** , **Jimmyle311** , **Joe Stoppinghem** , **Kakerot Bardockson** , Karlos1234ify, Mrcaretaker, **NeoTyson** , RisingSilverDragon, Spaceman2797, **cabrera1234** , cluelessRJ, crash2663, crazyaboutto, darksidewrangler, **elovan** , **kazikamikaze24** , kangnarutoxqueenkushina, kyuubic, ninjibaseball, Zaconator and Zackis, zardoz101

 **Reviews: (9 reviews are you guys for real)**

 **Karlow1234ify:** I'm glad you think so. I try to keep things original without straying from the story.

 **Hazard1122:** You hit the nail on the head my friend. That's what all this is about. I just can't help but think sometimes that Kim is a bad friend. What could he have achieved with someone who supported and believed in him?

 **Kakerot Bardockson:** Loved seeing your review buddy. Hope you noticed that I added your suggestion. Bonnie will definitely be a player in these stories.

 **NeoTyson:** Yeah I really enjoy writing Tara because even though she was shown a bit in the show they left so much of her character ambiguous. I'm really enjoying filling in the blanks. Any suggestions for episodes or events I should add?

 **DARKPHANTOM13:** Glad to hear it. I hope you enjoy my take here. The main reason I didn't do a Yori story is because to be truly true to her character means leaving her in Yamanouchi. I don't like it either. I will do a Yori story sooner or later though so have faith.

 **DavidC20OfficalWriter:** I added a bit more Mon in this story but have no fear she will remain. She has a unique relationship with Ron and Kim that I will use to bridge some gaps here. Glad to have you reading.

 **Jedichillwill:** Well I'm not doing that in this story. But if you were to write one like that it would most likely have to be the girls decision and not his. Ron just isn't the kind of guy who would ever play a girl like that. 

**Daniel6:** Well I guess that chapter answered your question. But the goal in this story is to start off with how she could make his life different for better or worse and then to push it forward.

 **Kazikamikaze24:** Thanks you greatly. I'm glad to have you reading. Don't be afraid to let me know anything you don't like or if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see bring them on.


	3. Some Thing Money Can't Buy

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kim Possible. It still belongs to Disney. All I have is my plot line. Perhaps if we make a compassionate plea to the creators we'll be able to squeeze a spin off or something out of them. Maybe a movie or some OVA's.**

 **Chapter 3: Some Things Money Can't Buy**

After a phone call to his dad, Ron had a few ideas with how to handle his money. The first thing he needed to do was to make some charitable donations to offset the tax blow back. Mr. Barkin was more than thrilled to accept the ten million dollar donation that Ron decided to make to the school. Ron's only stipulations being that they spend some of it on the cafeteria. It was agreed he could have an elective credit his senior year working in the cafeteria that would be constructed and stocked to his specifications. Mr. Barkin had made sure to mention that this wouldn't effect the way he was treated as a student. Ron simply informed him that he wouldn't have it any other way, except maybe less extra homework. As he figured there was no such luck there.

He had set up college funds for himself and with the permission of both Dr.'s P a fund for Kim and the twins. He explained it as an investment in the future of two of the brightest kids on the planet. Wade had apparently licensed team possible as a nonprofit organization years prior so he made a sizable donation to their team as well.

Ron had ridden into school on Friday feeling pretty good about himself. After that haircut, he'd gotten freshman year he'd learned how easy it was for him to get carried away. Even he was surprised that he could've learned a lesson this quickly. But he was pretty sure that had more to do with the people in his life than himself. Most notably the girl on the back of his bike, arms wrapped around him, and… well for Ron's sanity it was best that he didn't think of what was pressed against his back.

Walking into school was a mess as there was practically a party being held in front of the doors. With Tara on his arm, Ron tried to squeeze through until he noticed a familiar face.

"Hey Brick," Ron called out, "what's going on?"

"Oh, Stoppable hey man didn't see you there. Well apparently somebody made a huge donation to the school so all of the clubs are getting a complete overhaul. Which for the football team means a nice turf to play on and new uniforms, Yeah," Bricks eager reply was echoed by more cheering.

"That's great Brick," Ron said before pushing through. Most of the jocks hardly budging for him to get in until Tara took lead.

Tara giggled and Ron looked puzzled at her, "Well I just thought it was funny that they hardly move to let you in. How do you think they'd act if they knew it was you who made the donation. They'd be kissing your feet."

"Shh shh shh shh," Ron flailed trying to make sure no one heard her. Not realizing all the while that he was drawing more attention to himself, "Come on Tara, you aren't supposed to talk about that at school. I don't want people to know."

"Oh come on Ron," Tara teased, "what could be the harm?"

Picking up on her jest he replied in kind, "Oh so you want all the girls in school throwing themselves at me? And think if words spread to the women at Middleton University. I am 17 now so I guess dating a college girl isn't such a stretch."

None too impressed with his reply she gave him a look, "Fine I won't tell anybody. I just wish people would treat you better Ron."

The look on her face told him she wasn't pleased with the joke but he smiled back at her all the same, "How many times have I told you that you are the only woman I need in my life. I have a circle of good friends and don't want fake ones. Any friends I made with the money I would never know for sure if they liked me or the money. I'd rather use it to spoil the people who liked me before it than make new ones with it."

Tara couldn't help but snuggle up against Ron one more time before letting go so they wouldn't get a PDA detention. Her boyfriend may be seen as goofy, but there was something wise about his innocent thought process. After all most people thought she was a ditsy blonde and not the straight A student she was. She felt the warm feeling in her chest that always rose up whenever she thought about the treasure she'd found. With Ron's newfound wealth there wasn't much he couldn't buy, but Tara knew that no amount of money could equal the value of a person like Ron.

As the day dragged on Tara was plagued by ill thoughts. As happy as she'd been the past few days she knew that she'd been breaking one of her cardinal rules for relationships. It's the same reason why she'd never maintained a relationship. To Tara, honesty was paramount. It was the one thing she demanded from her relationships. She knew what the lack of it could do to one, and what she'd seen it do. She didn't demand everything right away of course, but Ron had revealed a big secret of his, one that he even kept from his best friend. He'd also seemed to make a lot of decisions for her. Why else would any high school guy choose to keep a secret like this and avoid the attention of the hottest girl's in town. Sure Tara knew she was attractive, but even she wasn't so arrogant as to think that she could stand up to the best looking girls in the tri-city area, especially when he could probably have several with that kind of money.

Tara only had one real option. She had to let Ron in on the secret that only a few of her closest friends knew. That or break up with him, and if she had any say in the matter then that was never ever going to happen. Tara had more than a crush on Ron. She'd watched him for years now. He was a hero in the truest sense of the word. Tara had nothing against Kim, not really, but to her, a hero was supposed to be noble and humble. A hero didn't crave the limelight or fame. It's not that Kim was overly proud or anything, but between her 'anything is possible for a Possible' motto, and constant comment of 'no big' when questioned about her heroics by the media, she just didn't seem very humble either. Nor did she ever mention Ron and the part he played on the missions.

By the time school ended Tara had already decided on her plan. She approached Ron as class ended and placed a hand on his shoulder. She was thankful yet again to share her last class of the day with him.

Ron jumped, "Jeez Tara, you scared the life outta me."

Rufus poked out of his pocket, "Um hm, um hm."

"Sorry boys," Tara had to stifle a giggle, "Ron there's something important I have to talk to you about."

"Oh boy," Ron began to rub his neck, "I've already screwed this up huh. Guess I shouldn't be surprised. Well, we had a great run and I hope we can still be friends."

Tara became panicked, "Hold on Ron, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Oh yeah! The Ron man is still in this, a boo ya," Ron shouted with an arm pump.

This time she couldn't hold back her giggle, "Yes, you're still in this, with me. Look, Ron, you need to know something about me. When it comes to relationships the most important thing to me is honesty. I'm sure you still have some secrets, how could a world saving teenager not. But you have revealed a great secret of yours to me and yet I have hidden my greatest secret from you. I need you to come to my house at five okay."

"Okay," Ron was calming down a bit now, "Do I need to bring anything?"

Tara smiled but it seemed a bit forced, "Just yourself, and an open mind," with that Tara fled the room.

"It's not just me buddy, that was weird right," Ron asked.

"Uh huh, yeah weird," his mole rat buddy replied.

Ron had lucked out that day and not gotten detention. Something about Tara's request though had made him nervous enough to not even stop by Bueno Nacho after school. Kim was headed to the mall with Monique so he didn't have to worry about her. He'd put in a call to Wade to make sure there were no interruptions, not really sure if he wished there had been or not.

About a quarter till he'd pulled up to the address she'd given him. He was glad there was no one around to see him sweat. The house was big, maybe not Rockwaller big, but big enough to make his parents home look like a spacious closet. Ron got off his bike and made his way to the door. After several attempts at the door, he started walking around the house where some very loud music was being played.

It was surprising to find the large back section of the house wasn't even connected to the house. A brief walkway separated the two buildings and as he approached the source of the noise he found it inside of the building. The door was left halfway open so he stepped inside. He expected a lavish home, what he found was something completely different. A massive gym filled wall to wall with professional gymnast equipment. It had balance beams, uneven bars, an array of mats, and anything else you could think of in a professional gymnastics arena.

"You must be the new guy," a woman's voice shouted from beside him, "You can't work out dressed like that. There are spare jumpsuits in the changing area put one on and get out here."

Ron didn't know the woman. But he knew a gym teacher when he saw one. Blonde hair pulled up in a bun on her head, a black tracksuit with Adidas written down the sides, the commanding attitude, brooding stare, and let us not forget the trademark whistle.

"Mam I'm here for-" Ron got cut off.

With a glare, the woman shouted at him, "What did I say get changed or get out!"

Ron rushed off to the changing room. He found a solid black leotard. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of the black shit that was supposed to go over it which would have made him profoundly more comfortable. He considered going back out there and trying to explain his situation to the woman again but the thought made him shiver. That woman scared the life out of him.

It's not that Ron was ashamed of his body. He had watched his body transform over the years of hero work with Kim. Then after his trip to Japan, and all of the additional training he's been doing since. People think he's been overeating when he's just been trying to keep up the calories that he's been burning. Slipping into the outfit he looks himself over. He's only bulked slightly but had become as cut as anyone he'd ever seen. Hell, he wasn't even sure what some of the muscles he could make out on his lean frame were for.

Taking a moment to prepare himself he looked at the body mirror in the room, "Yep I can even make at all six abs in this thing. Could it possibly hug me any tighter? Looks like you'll have to wait in here Rufus, there's hardly enough space in here for me."

"Aww," Rufus whined, "Cheese?"

Ron chuckled, "Not right now bud, but after we find out what Tara wanted to talk about we'll get some. I'll have to get away from the DI gym coach first though. Back as soon as I can."

Marching out onto the floor he feels the beat from the music finally getting into his system. Just like in cheer practice his body started to sway to the beat. He was truly enjoying himself, that is until the shouting started again.

"Okay newbie," the woman shouted, "you've got a half hour. Show me what you got."

"Uh how exactly," Ron looked around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Look, kid, it's not complicated. The floor is yours just show me what you can do. I don't train second best now MOVE, MOVE, MOVE," she bellowed at him.

Ron then did what he does best, he ran. As soon as he hit the floor mat he started one of his mad dog floor routines. Making his way to the balance beam he hopped up on it. Remembering his trip to Japan, and balancing on the walls as they sparred, made this seem easy in comparison. He closed his eyes and performed a mix of martial arts kicks and flips. After he felt satisfied with it, he moved on. Somehow he felt his mystical monkey power was at home here. The uneven bars were particularly fun as he swung and flipped, in fact, he'd been having so much fun that he hadn't noticed another person enter the gym.

He flipped up around the hanging rings and parallel bars. At this point, the power flowed freely through his body and he reveled in it. He'd made his way through every piece of equipment and ended up in front of some basic weights. He was sure she didn't mean to use any of this but when his eyes landed on the salmon latter he knew that he couldn't pass it up. Being a bit of a fan of the new hero shows on TV he knew he had to try it. After two trips up and down the music died and a voice called out to him breaking him out of his reverie.

"Ron," Tara called out to him.

"Hey Tara," Ron jumped down from the latter and responded, "what brings you here?"

She eyed him over. She could tell when hugging him on the bike and from some of the clothes he'd tried on at the mall that Ron was a pretty nice body under his baggy clothes, but still, she hadn't been expecting this.

"Well it is my mom's gym, Ron," she giggled at him.

"Ohhhh, that's cool," Ron began to look around a bit frantic, "well watch out. There is a scary lady gym teacher around here somewhere."

Tara blushed slightly, "That would be my mom Ron, and well..."

Ron blanched, "She's standing right behind me isn't she."

Tara nodded.

Spinning around Ron came face to face with the woman from earlier, "Oh hey, didn't see you there. So yeah I'm Ron, and I'm a friend of your daughter's from school. Sorry about all that."

"Why don't you hit the showers and we'll talk about it inside. As long as I don't scare you too bad that is," Tara's mom told him.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Yeah uh that sounds great."

As Ron walked slowly away towards the bathroom muttering to himself Tara found it hard to not stare. Even stood there beside her mother the sight of Ron's muscles moving underneath the spandex was too nice to ignore.

She would have probably stayed in her trance even now that he was gone from sight if her mother hadn't elbowed her in the ribs, "Enjoying the view?"

Tara looked over at her mother and could only stammer when she noticed her mothers had taken out her hair. That meant she was no longer in the trainer from hell mode and back to being a mom. The two personalities were so different if you didn't know better you'd think she had split personalities. Tara began to swirl her hair in her right index finger as she was still unable to form a sentence.

Her mother grinned, "So was I," and with that, she began to walk out.

"MOM!" Tara yelled in frustration at her mother who was heading to the house.

When Ron emerged from the locker rooms Tara was waiting for him pacing, "Ron I'm so so sorry. I meant to meet you at the front and I found your bike already out there. But when I didn't see you I knew you must be around back. Then I caught you working with mom on the equipment and you were just so amazing that I couldn't say anything. Then you hit the salmon latter and..."

Somewhere between the blush and what might be drool Ron was pretty sure it was his turn to talk, "Don't worry about it. Honestly, I haven't felt that alive in a long time. I guess this is what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah more or less," she replied, "let's go inside and talk."

Upon entering the house Ron found himself in the kitchen. He came face to face with Tara's mother again but could hardly believe he was looking at the same woman. With her hair down she looked like a slightly older version of Tara. Honestly, they could have been twins, except her mom was slightly more developed. If this is what Ron had to look forward to with Tara he wasn't complaining. The yellow sundress she now wore complemented her well but the batter that was spattered all over her made Ron chuckle a bit.

In a much more feminine voice than before the woman whined, "Tara help, I tried to make cookies but they're fighting back."

"Oh mom," Tara blushed but quickly went to save her mom from the electric whisk.

Sadly Tara had little more luck then they did and after only a moment of laughing at the two's expense Ron walked over and unplugged it. He then proceeded to add a few more ingredients, prep the stove, stir the batter, ladle it out onto a frying pan, and place it into the oven. He turned to look at the to women who stayed frozen, both holding the now powerless whisk, and staring at him.

"Alright, just eighteen minutes and they'll be ready to take out of the over. I still recommend letting them cool for a few minutes before eating them," Ron attempted to break the standstill.

Tara was the first to snap out of it, this not being the first time she was exposed to Ron's impressive cooking skills. She walked over to Ron and placed a kiss on his cheek. After her mom's comment in the gym, it made her feel just slightly territorial over Ron, "Thanks for saving me again, hero."

Ron tittered with nervous laughter, "No big Tara, just cooking. The Ron man has many talents."

Tara's mother giggled at the spectacle, "So you are the famous Ron Stoppable. After about a couple years of hearing your name, I thought I may never get the chance to meet the young man my daughter is so fond of. You can call me Ms. King, Erica, or even Sunny, just hopefully not scary gym teacher, okay cutie."

"MOM," Tara raised her voice, "this is MY boyfriend Ron. Ron, my mother, mother, MY Ron."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. King," Ron greeted her bringing a giggle from the older woman.

"This is kinda what I wanted to tell you about Ron. I was hoping you would meet this version of my mom first before, "coach mom", reared her head. I know she can be kind of intense. Mom is a two-time Olympic gold medalist. She has raised me on her own since dad left 6 years ago. Let's just say he kept a lot of secrets and that's why I am so adamant about honesty. It's why I kinda pushed about your secret earlier this week and why I wanted you to come here today. You see mom has been training me as well and I'll be competing in the Summer Olympics next year. I'll still be attending college in the fall but this has been a passion of mine as long as I can remember," Tara explained.

Ron thought about Japan, Yamanouchi, his powers, and his head fell to his feet, "Tara if I'm being honest I have some secrets that I can't tell you. It's not that I don't want to! It's just that I've made promises."

"Oh..." Tara's voice trailed off before she could say more. Luckily for the both of them, her mother stepped in.

"Okay, okay, you two. Look, Tara, what happened between your dad was a long time ago. Just telling you he has some secrets is at least more honesty than most people get," Ms. King comforted her daughter before turning to Ron, "but Ron, you should know that if you are serious about a relationship with Tara you'll have to tell her eventually. Secrets destroy relationships, no matter why or for who, they will tear you apart."

Ron and Tara both nodded at her mother's words when a ding brought them back to reality. Tara got out a plate while Ron went to pull the cookies from the oven. Soon they were all sitting around the table waiting for the new timer Ron had set for the cookies to be ready to eat. Tara and Ron's hand were precariously close to each other on the table. His pinkie finger kept grazing hers as they inched closer and closer to holding hands. Ron jumped in his chair when he felt someone take his other hand and his face whipped around to see Tara's mom holding his hand, and she was slightly blushing.

"See you two it's easy," Tara's mom laugh sounded just like her daughters, "you just take the others hand hold it. How does that feel Ron?"

"I feel, or it feels, I mean..." Ron panicked and look between the two until the timer dinged again and Ron pulled both hands back and put a cookie in each, "Cookies are ready."

Tara gave her an irritated look, "Mom will you please quit flirting with my boyfriend. Ron and I are just fine."

"I'm sorry dear it's just so much fun to tease. Look at how nervous he is," she said as she carried on laughing.

One cookie down Ron reached out and took Tara's hand surprising everyone, "You're right Ms. King, that wasn't hard at all. Your mom was right before though Tara and I won't avoid it. I know most high school relationships don't last but I hope you don't think I'm like most guys cause I don't think you are. I've liked you for a while and I'm serious about this relationship. If our relationship holds strong like I hope it will then I will eventually tell you everything I promise."

Tara couldn't help but smile at that and give Ron another kiss on the cheek, "Oh Ron, thank you."

"Oh you kids are so cute," Ms. King tittered, "but the important question Tara is why didn't you tell me that he was such a talented gymnast. You know we were looking for a male competitor to enter with you. Ron how long have you been competing."

Before Tara could answer Ron broke in, "The truth is I'm not a gymnast. I help my best friend save the world and I'm the school mascot but that's about it."

"That can't be true," the look on Ms. King's face was beyond disbelief, "then where did you learn all that. It looked like a mix of gymnastics and martial arts to me, plus you are in perfect physical condition. You are telling me that you got all of that from running around saving the world and being a mascot?"

Tara could see the look on Ron's face and it was obvious that he was getting uncomfortable. Maybe this was part of that something he couldn't talk about, "It's alright Ron. If you can't say then that's okay. I'm really glad you are here with me."

Tara's mom was very aware of how much her daughter cared for this young man. From her freshman year, her daughter had gone on about this boy. After the first incident when he had saved her life she had hoped that they would date, but somewhere between her shyness and his, it hadn't happened. That best friend of hers awful attitude probably played into that as well.

"Okay Ron," it was Ms. King speaking but her voice sounded like it had back in the gym, "I give you permission to continue dating my daughter. But… I have one concession. I want you to think about trying out to compete with her during next summer's Olympics. There will be others of course, but she needs someone here to practice with her, a teammate. None of the others that I am training are up to this. Please take some time, but I'll need your answer by this summer so you can try out and begin your training with the new school year.

"Gotcha," Ron replied, "I'll give it the old once over and think about. I may not have a lot of brain power but I'll put it all on this. If you don't mind I would like to take Tara with me somewhere. There won't be parental supervision, but it's important if I'm going to try and be as honest with Tara as she is with me. She can tell you everything about it when she gets home. I know it may be soon to be acting this serious but Tara is putting her all into this and I would feel disrespectful if I wasn't doing the same."

Tara, now confused, looked back and forth between the two. Her mother's face was still in coach mode but soon softened. She saw the look on her mother's face as she continued to look at Ron. Turning towards him even Tara was shocked for a moment at the conviction his eyes held.

"Very well Ron, but remember my request okay? And please call me Sunny next time," Ms. King replied softly back in her mother tone.

"Okay mom, Ron and I will be leaving now, BEFORE you try flirting with my boyfriend anymore," Tara growled.

"Alright have fun you two, and don't forget to tell me ALL about it when you get home Tara," her mom teased.

Instead of a response, she received the sound of a slamming door. Tara was beyond flustered. Her mother had been openly flirting with her boyfriend right in front of her, but it had gotten Ron to hold her hand. Still, it was just so wrong. It's not that she thought her mom shouldn't flirt. She was all for her mom getting back out there, just not with her boyfriend.

Ron was quiet the entire ride and honestly, Tara wasn't quite sure where he was going. She was enjoying holding him tightly on the ride but as she looked left and right she wasn't exactly sure where she was. Tara knew that she was in the middle of town and that where they had just stopped was pretty much near everyone and everything. She figured that they were about a twenty-five or thirty-minute walk from her house, fifteen minutes from the school and mall, and only about five minutes from Bueno Nacho. But whatever the plain concrete building was in front of them it only had one door and a few windows on the second floor.

"Ron," Tara nudged him, "I know I'm safe with you and everything but can you tell me where we are. This place feels very teen murder movie."

Suddenly broken from his trance Ron slowly registered what his girlfriend said. His face made a slow transformation from serious, to confused, amused, and finally, gut busting laughter. Ron had been a little tense about revealing this secret to Tara but it was the first step on telling her bigger truths. It wasn't even like he was trying to hide this place really. Just he didn't know how to broach the topic other than to just bring her here.

Ron got off the bike and hugged his girlfriend, "Thanks, Tara, I needed that. Please follow me."

As they approached the door it became obvious that they were going into the bland gray building. Tara also noticed that there was an electronic keypad next to the door into which Ron entered a long combination. If Tara wasn't such an avid texter she might have missed the pattern altogether.

"Ron is the combination the number sequence you would use if you were texting Bueno Nacho," Tara guessed.

Ron looked back at his girlfriend in shock and then at the ground in disappointment, "Man, not even KP could figure that out."

After Ron entered the code the door in front of them slid open to reveal an elevator. Stepping inside Tara saw only one button. Ron pressed it and slowly they ascended to the second floor. Tara wasn't proud of the anxiety she was experiencing but Ron hadn't told her anything and she wasn't sure what a world saving teenager would keep in a secret building. What she saw when those doors opened would change her relationship with Ron forever.

 **A/N: Hey guys. From the looks of it, everyone is enjoying the story so far so I'll keep pumping it out. In this chapter, you got a fraction of the major plot of the story but trust me there is more to it. How will Ron keep his relationship with Tara and his promise to Sensei? Fear not for all shall be revealed… sooner or later. So what do you guys think is in the secret building? I'm interested to know. Leave your guess in the reviews. Whoever is right I'll PM and let you choose what odd trait or ability his MMP gives him in this story. I always give him at least one odd trait or power with his MMP per story. One of my new stories he has something like a Jedi mind trick so think about it.** **As with all my stories I am going to finish this the same way. I am going to reply to your posts and recognize my followers/favorites. (The names in bold followed and favorited my story.) Just a little shout out because you guys rock and I love ya.**

 **F &F: Ben Blader**, **Carolyn12** , **CoalTheBlack** , **Daniel6** , DARKPHANTOM13, **DavidC20OfficalWriter** , **Hazard1122** , **Jimmyle311** , **Joe Stoppinghem** , **Kakerot Bardockson** , Karlos1234ify, Mrcaretaker, **NeoTyson** , RisingSilverDragon, Spaceman2797, **cabrera1234** ,cluelessRJ, crash2663, crazyaboutto, darksidewrangler, **elovan** , **kazikamikaze24** , kangnarutoxqueenkushina, kyuubic, ninjibaseball, Zaconator and Zackis, zardoz101, **1989bronco4x4** , **ChampionOfTheHearth** , **DJ Rodriguez** , **DarkseidAlex** , **ExplodingKuckler** , Fenrich the Wolf Sage, Harbinger of Kaos, **Mayor Hawkeye** , SilentShade141, **Tentat** , **cgood123** , elovan, jakemon248, **lakomadt** , **pingwuan** , reaper162, **torifang69** , **vergil234** , ARC OF CHANGE, Dark Inquisitor, IDThinker, Skortel, TSpore939, crbigpapi, , necrow21

 **Reviews: (Gosh 10 more, you guys rock)**

 **DJ Rodriguez: So as to reply to both your comments thank you, and thank you. But seriously I'm glad you like it and as I said, in the beginning, I really think this coupling deserves a shot. They really are two of a kind and would have been great together. I hope you liked the character development here and as they continue to grow. What do you think is in the building?**

 **Jimmyle311: Oh yes my friend. In the near future ass kicking will be had and in copious amounts.**

 **The Book of Eli: The appreciation is much… appreciated lol. Ron was always my favorite character and a well of untapped potential if you ask me. That's why my stories are usually about him.**

 **Carolyn12: Thank you so much. I really try and get in touch with the characters and such with my stories and try to make them reach the audience. I'm glad to see that it has so sincerely thank you.**

 **CajunBear73: Right on all counts and I really wanna do more with Bonnie in this story. Not really like have Ron dating both of them, at least I don't think so right now. But I wanna take some of the focus off of Kim with this story and put it on some other characters.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson: Thanks man always great to have you reading. You know I'm always going to do something with Ron's MMP just not sure what yet. I like to do something a little different with it in every story so we'll see. I'm curious what you think will be in the building.**

 **Daniel6: I'm glad you approve of my little pun there. Yeah, it was a play on words and just something I thought Ron might come up with. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **NeoTyson: Thanks for all the tips man. This chapter was mainly some development and plot discovery. I hope to push forward with some of the episodes as well as the plot slowly but surely. Be prepared for a slow burn story here. Since you and I think so alike I figure you'll be the one to guess what is in the building.**

 **1989broco4x4: Glad you're enjoying it man, here's chapter 3 for ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kim Possible. It still belongs to Disney. All I have is my plot line. The thoughts or opinions herein are by no means shared with the writers and/or creators. Poor them.**

 **A/N: So life has had me kind of busy and kept me from writing as much as I'd like to. It hasn't impacted this story as much as my other ongoing story on here, but still, I'm sorry for any undue wait. Please never doubt that your next chapter is coming. I won't fail you. Got a few more stories that I'm currently working on but I'll probably post those upon completion so look forward to those.**

 **Chapter 4: Putting It All Out There**

After Ron entered the code the door in front of them slid open to reveal an elevator. Stepping inside Tara saw only one button. Ron pressed it and slowly they ascended to the second floor. Tara wasn't proud of the anxiety she was experiencing but Ron hadn't told her anything and she wasn't sure what a world saving teenager would keep in a secret building. What she saw when those doors opened would change her relationship with Ron forever.

"Ron this is," she hesitated, "… it's a bedroom."

Ron looked shocked, "Tara! This isn't just a bedroom. This is an all purpose bachelor's pad. I've got a full kitchen in the back here for all of my cooking and entertaining purposes. I have a 50" TV here with a WIFI and a range of programming options, along with a full gaming system. There is a full bathroom, a vanity that I put in for KP, that way she can clean herself up after a mission, and a king size bed. And that's all just the upstairs."

"Okay, wow, you're right Ron this is pretty amazing. But what do you mean, just the upstairs? I get the whole elevator thing but if there's a downstairs why make the entrance come straight here," she asked.

"Well the building was originally built as a storage facility, but when I took out the loading bay door here I wanted to use the large open space in the bottom for something else. You see KP and I do a lot of dangerous things on missions sometimes. I wish it weren't that way but I don't wanna lie to you and say that they're safer than they are. Follow me, and you'll see," Ron said as he led her down a set of stairs and into what looked like a large dojo, "I created a full gym and training area here. We can work out, spar, meditate, and over on the left side I have a full steam room and Jacuzzi."

After getting the full tour and returning back upstairs determined to try out the hot tub on her next visit with Ron, Tara couldn't wait any longer and had to ask, "Ron this is all amazing and I can assume where you got the money to pay for all this but what's this all about? What is this and why are you showing it to me?"

"Well, Tara, the what is a little harder to explain but the why is very simple," Ron carried on while rubbing his neck again, "As far as the why goes, while I wasn't trying to hide this place I would've felt less than honest if you didn't know about it. Now as far as what this place is, the truth is that it's where I live. You see my parents have never been home very often, and it's only gotten worse as I've gotten older. When KP and I started traveling around the world to fight these villains my parents were all too eager to make me an emancipated minor so that I wouldn't get stopped by customs every time I tried to return to the country. I don't hate my parents by any means but the truth is that they haven't really acted like parents in a long time. I really needed to get out of that house and so I got this place. I only go to their house occasionally. So, Tara, I guess what I should say is, welcome to my home."

Tara wasn't sure how to feel. Half way through Ron's explanation she'd had to take a seat. He explained it all away so casually, but there wasn't anything casual about it. She'd lived the past several years of her life with an absent father and even though she'd never say anything to her mother, she could feel the pain of it daily. Tara could only imagine what it must feel like to go through, the pain of not having either parent around every day, it must be heartbreaking. She had to take a moment to say a silent thank you to her mother for being there before she could even speak to Ron.

"Tara, are you okay," Ron's voice was now filled with concern after several moments of silence from his girlfriend.

Quietly Tara stood and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips.

After having to pull away for air Ron gasped out, "Wow Tara, what did I do to deserve that?"

"Ron Stoppable," Tara stopped to take a deep breath, "you are the most amazing man I know. No matter the obstacle you always rise to meet it with a smile. I don't know where you get all your strength from but from now on I hope that no matter what happens you know that you have me to turn to. I'm gonna be right here beside you and I'll never abandon you or leave you alone. Believe in me like I believe in you, and no matter what happens you and I will be fine."

The two looked on at each other and began to return to their embrace. Slowly they closed in on each other, arms wrapping around the other's shoulders. Lips closed in until…

 **Beep-Beep-Be-Beep**

Ron rolled his eyes as Wade's face popped up on the screen, "Duty calls."

"Ron we've got a..." Wade's voice trailed off as he realized what he just interrupted, "Uhh, we've got a sitch, Ron. It's Drakken, he and Shego are working off the coast this time."

"Ugh, you mean another under water lair," Ron groaned.

"That's right," Wade snickered, "More importantly what's a girl who's not Kim doing in the Ferret Hole?"

"The what hole," Tara asked through Ron's shushing at Wade.

With a sigh, Ron explained, "It's just a nickname I gave this place. The Fearless Ferret is an old TV show that I really like, and the name is kinda in tribute to that."

Tara giggled as she gave Ron a small peck on the nose, "Never be normal, right?"

Immediately Ron's spirits lifted, "Right!"

Wade cleared his throat reminding the two that he was still present, and more importantly not interested in girls yet, "Anyway Ron, your ride will be there in 10 get ready."

"On it Wade," Ron remarked breaking away from his girlfriend to grab his gear, "and as always you rock!"

Five minutes later Ron ran to the elevator with a nagging feeling in the back of his mind like he was forgetting something.

Tara watched as Ron had run around the room going from one thing to another. She was a bit disappointed that Ron seemed to have forgotten she was there in his zest to get ready for the mission. That is until he started changing. Of course, she turned to look away, but she was still a healthy teenage girl so maybe she peeked, but just a bit. She wanted to say something but as he zipped back and forth she found him in the elevator with the doors closing before any words could leave her mouth. At the last moment, however, a hand shot out that stopped the doors from closing, followed by her boyfriends head popping out.

With a sheepish grin, he addressed her, "Sorry about that, once I enter mission mode everything else just gets blocked out. Not to say you aren't important, 'cause you are, just so are missions, but no because of Kim's there, I mean…. I'll just shut up now."

Tara couldn't help but grin. It was his big heart that she loved most about him. The fact that not even knowing what dangers lay ahead of him, he would still charge in to keep people safe. Ron was not the bravest man in the world, but there was truly no better man.

She smirked at him, "I think I can let it go this time, but next time don't forget me so thoroughly that you start changing in front of me okay? Otherwise, I might feel like I have to make it even," at that, Tara reached down grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up just enough to see some skin.

Ron could feel all the blood rushing to two very distinct places on his body, and well, one of those was his face. His attempts to reply were nothing more than stuttered consonants. He was so lost he didn't even realize the elevator doors were trying to close again until they smashed his head.

"Would you like a ride," he finally managed with his brain rattled.

"If you don't mind, could I hang around here for a while? I don't want to be a bother," it was her turn to look a little sheepish. This was her first time in a boys room and not just any boy, but her boyfriend.

Giving her one of the grins that melted her heart he replied, "Sure thing, I'll be back late so don't wait up. I'll text you when we're on our way home though."

As soon as Ron left Tara set her plan into motion. His room was meticulous in some areas and a disaster zone in others. For starters, she knew she wouldn't have to do any work in the kitchen because he had left everything thoroughly organized and spotless. The same could not be said for his living room like area, and the area around his bed. For a moment her eyes fell upon his pillow, but just as quickly she tore them away and began collecting laundry. After starting a load in the washer her eyes fell back on his bed for a moment before quickly returning to work. Tara proceeded to sweep the floor, finding she had to take the unused vacuum from its box, she went on to organize his games, put his movies away, and even dust, all the while her eye's would briefly return to his pillow.

Cleaning was one of the things that Tara was good at. She prided herself on how spotless her room and living area was. Even if he didn't see it that way, after all, that Ron had done for her recently, she was determined to pay him back somehow. She knew that Ron might be an organized chaos kind of person, but from the state of the kitchen, it seemed that he did appreciate the value of cleanliness. She found the fridge fully stocked which was no surprise there, and with a diet pop in hand, which must belong to Kim, she went and took a seat. It was actually a full minute before she realized that she had sat on Ron's bed. The war within herself finally lost to her subconscious desire she plunged face first into the pillow breathing in deeply. Was this weird, yes, was she aware of that, very, how would she feel if she got caught, mortified. But still, she sniffed again, and somewhere between the warmth of the bed and the smell of her boyfriend's coconut shampoo embedded in the pillow she was gently lulled to sleep.

"Jeez Ron, next time we are in an underwater lair can you remind me to pack an extra set of clothes? I can't go home like this," Kim's weary voice poured into the darkness of Ron's room.

"Lights," Ron's command instantly illuminated the shadowy room, "What good would that do you? We often take a different ride home than the one we use to get there, in which case you'd have to take the clothes with you, which means they'd get wet anyway. Sometimes don't you wish your hair dryer grappling gun could actually dry hair?"

Both Ron and Kim laughed at that, but it was a weak sound. They had spent the better part of two hours treading water until the man from the shrimping company down in Alabama was able to pick them up. They'd saved his flag ship, The Jenny, from sinking during a storm the year before. Now finally back in town sometime after 11 pm, they were ready to crash. They didn't realize there was a third person tucked away under the covers waking up just as the lights came on. Immediately she realized that she'd fallen asleep and shouldn't still be here.

"Ya know you're welcome to stay here KP," Ron offered.

"Thanks, but I really don't know if your girlfriend would appreciate you keeping a secret like that," her rejection not sounding entirely whole hearted.

Ron looked at her incredulously, "I'm not going to hide it from her. I'll tell her tomorrow KP. We had this big thing where we opened up about all our secrets and everything. Honesty is really important to her, well to us. I'm about to text her now."

Tara felt so touched. No, she didn't exactly like the idea of Kim staying here, but she did understand. She wasn't at all thrilled that Kim had implied that he would hide it from her, but her faith in him was rewarded by his immediate and unwavering assurance that he would be honest. She was almost brought to tears when he'd included himself in her feelings about the importance of honesty. _He really could be the one for me._

But that's when Tara realized what Ron had said about texting her. She could feel her phone in her pocket but wondered if she could silence it without being noticed and before the text got sent.

"So you told her everything then," Kim inquired.

Ron grinned fully at his friend, "Yep, even brought her to the Ferret Hole today."

"Wow, that's a big step for you, Ron. But that wasn't the everything I was referring to," Kim's words froze Tara, "Did you tell her about Japan, the Mystical Monkey stuff, and all that? I mean aren't you sworn to secrecy?"

Tara couldn't move. Was this the big thing that he couldn't talk about? If so then why did Kim know? Tara knew that she and Ron had really only just started dating and that Kim had been his BFF and partner for years, but at that moment she felt as though she might never leave Kim's shadow. If she hadn't been crying at that moment what she heard next most certainly would have made her.

Inches away from his hidden girlfriend Ron sat on his bed with a thud, kicking his shoes off, "No," his reply was hollow and lifeless, "and after what she told me today I couldn't feel worse about it. I mean you only know because of that sitch with Sensei and the stuff with Monkey Fist. I mean, yeah, we just started dating, so maybe I shouldn't feel so bad. But, Kim, if you could see her face sometimes, you'd know how much she is putting into this, and how bad she wants it to work. I hate keeping anything from her. I want to tell her everything, but some secrets just aren't mine to tell. I did at least tell her I had secrets. I just hope that counts for something."

 _It does Ron, it does._ Tara's tears streamed as she dug her finger nails into her palms to keep herself from wrapping her boyfriend in an embrace.

"And send."

"What Ron," Kim queried from the fridge.

"Oh sorry, just sent Tara her good night text, it was a long one," Ron chuckled.

 _Oh, fudge!_ Tara just realizing that she had forgotten to silence having been caught off guard by the conversation.

 **KWEH!**

The sudden noise sent Ron almost a foot in the air. It only took Kim a matter of moments to leap over to Ron's side. She immediately noticed the form concealed in the blankets and berated herself for missing it earlier.

"Come out," Kim ordered, "Otherwise it's punch first and ask questions later."

"Okay, okay, don't hurt me," came a very familiar muffled voice.

Slowly two pale hands lowered the comforter until a mop of blonde hair and blue eyes could be seen. The two crime fighting teens immediately relaxed and looked back and forth between themselves and the bed. Tara looked ashamed as she slowly emerged from the blankets and set up on the bed subconsciously clinging to Ron's pillow.

Ron knew that he should be gentle at this moment but honestly in his exhausted state he could only think of one question, "Tara, what are you doing here?"

"I.. you see… I was cleaning and then," it was all Tara could do to speak, much less make sense, "then the pillow… and laundry… and a clean kitchen… then the pillow again."

Kim could see the distress between the young couple. Something dark in the back of her mind was taunting her. _This is it. Neither of them has the dating experience to navigate this sitch. Use this moment right and you could drive them apart._ _ **No, I don't want to do that.**_ _That's what you say but look at him. He doesn't know what to feel right now. Take control and take your man._ _ **No, I can't. He's my best friend and he chose her. I should help them.**_ _He's only hers because that harlot beat us to the punch. Everyone at school knew he was ours but she took him anyway. Really you're only just getting back what she stole, right?_ _ **Well, everyone did say that they thought we were going to get together. Tara thought so too. So why did she take Ron...my Ron?**_ _That's right, sooner or later they'll break up. Then who's going to be there to help him pick up the pieces? We will, because everyone knows that there is no Kim Possible without Ron Stoppable, and vice versa. You're really just doing them a favor making it sooner than later._ _ **You're right, you're right… but you're wrong too. Ron and I will always be together. I love Ron, and if he and Tara split up then we'll have our chance. But I won't sabotage his current happiness just for mine.**_ _But what if this is your only chance?_

Kim felt her heart skip a beat in the moment that went by with all of those thoughts battling in her heart and head. She knew what she had to do, "Okay, calm down you two. Look, Ron, it looks like she just fell asleep by accident after cleaning the place," Kim faced her rival in love, "Isn't that right Tara," the young woman nodded, "No need to stress then. Why don't you get her home and I'll head out too? It's been a long night and we all need to get some sleep. The worst thing you can do in a sitch like this is say something you don't mean when you aren't thinking straight. You can't always come back from that."

Ron and Tara simply nodded. Tara finally released Ron's pillow and collected her things as the three headed to the elevator.

Tara looked to Kim. The person who had potentially just saved her relationship, and the only person she knew who stood to benefit from it ending. She wasn't sure how to feel about Kim right now. First, she had suggested that if she stayed the night that Ron wouldn't tell her, and then she protects their relationship. Having been the only one of the three rested she could think clearly enough to realize the only reason she had done those things was for Ron. She put his happiness, needs, and wants even in front of her own. So she wasn't exactly sure how to feel about Kim, but she knew one thing for sure, Kim was in love with Ron. Still, she felt she owed Kim something, and that started with trust.

"Look, Kim, you are really tired, I don't think it's safe for you to drive home and I really don't mind if you stay here," Tara insisted hoping her face didn't betray her words.

Kim yawned as the door opened and she stepped out of the elevator, "Thanks, but I think it would be best if I take a pass on that. Not that there won't be nights that I might have to, but my adrenaline is pumping right now and the Sloth has an autopilot feature so no worries. I do think that soon… you and I need to have a talk, okay?"

Tara nodded, she knew exactly what Kim meant. Both women filled with the same fear. If that talk ended with them not being friends, what would that do to their relationship with a certain blond boyfriend/BFF?

Ron, however, was back to being tired to the point of complete obliviousness. He gave Kim a hug and his thanks, helping her into her car like a proper gentleman. Then returned back to Tara who was on the phone.

"...I know mom. Yes, you're right. No, he wasn't even here the whole time. I promise I'll explain when I get home, alright, goodbye mom," Tara ended the call and slid her phone back into her pocket, "I really need to be getting home Ron, but I promise we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"That's fine, I doubt I could talk much now anyways. Let's head out," Ron half replied, half mumbled.

"Ron! You can't drive in this state," she almost shouted at him in surprise.

Ron scratched the back of his neck, "Of course not. I'm just going to walk you home."

Shock colored her face once more, "Ron, no. You don't have to do that, you're exhausted. Just go back in and get some sleep."

"No can do beautiful," Ron did his best to do a macho pose, "A true gentleman would never allow a young woman to walk home alone at this time of night. Pappy Stoppable would roll in his grave if he knew I let you go home alone. I won't budge on this."

"Fine Ron," she sighed at her wonderfully stubborn boyfriend. The couple proceeded to hold hands as they walked the twenty-five minutes to her house.

The first thing Tara noticed was he mother waiting on the front porch. Her mother was obviously stressed. Half her hair was up, she was wearing her track jacket above her dress but still had no whistle. Obviously, she was so stressed about the situation that she hadn't known how to handle it. She felt sincerely bad about making her mother worry so much, but she had genuinely enjoyed the walk home holding Ron's hand.

"Young lady, as you know we've never had a curfew set in place. I've always trusted you to make smart decisions. So right now I need an explanation of where you've been and what you've been doing, and it better be good," Tara's mom ordered.

Tara then set into the tale of what happened. She explained going to Ron's place. She'd told her about him being called out for a mission, and having to leave suddenly. Then she went on to explain about how she wanted to repay all of his kindness so she started to clean, and then fell asleep, and then Kim and Ron returning from said mission. The whole tale took about fifteen minutes, but as soon as her mother took her hair down Tara knew that her mother believed her. Tara took a silent moment after all was said to appreciate the relationship she had with her mother.

"Well that certainly explains a few things, and it certainly sounds like something you would do Tara," at that comment, any remnants for a serious expression fell from her face and she laughed softly, "She really is just like an old cat sometimes Ron. Let her run around a bit and then give her somewhere comfy to lie down and she falls right to sleep. I guess whatever you did on the mission explains the outfit, and why you look like a drowned rat that just dried in the sun."

Ron let out a long yawn, "Undersea base, happens sometimes."

"Well now that this is cleared up, Tara go on inside and get to bed. Ron, we look for to seeing you at a more decent time," Mrs. King said.

Ron's head tilted down a bit and emanated a low guttural sound.

"Ron?" Tara asked while reaching out to gently touch her boyfriends shoulder.

A brief snore could be heard from her boyfriend before he began to mumble, "Wa's that extra homework again, ahhh man."

It dawned on both women that Ron had fallen asleep on his feet. Slowly both began to giggle as he stood there and continued to ramble incoherently about school and homework. They knew despite Ron's lanky appearance the amount of muscle that lies beneath the baggy clothes, and while neither was particularly weak, it was only due to a combined effort that they managed to carry Ron into the house and on the couch. His refusal to wake seemed to amuse both women to no end.

Tara's mother watched as her daughter leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's lips. She didn't mean to pry, but her daughter had held back for so long for this one boy. Not that she would ever truly admit it, but mother's know these things. Honestly, she couldn't remember seeing daughter so happy, at least not since her father left. Finally, she crept back to her room to give the young couple a bit of privacy. Despite what the scene earlier may have looked like, she trusted her daughter implicitly.

Tara looked down at her boyfriend, his golden hair highlighted by the starlight streaming through their bay windows. She couldn't help but wonder exactly how he did all the things he did. She couldn't begrudge Kim for loving him, how could she when she felt the same way. Tara knew that Kim might do a big part of the world saving, but it was Ron that kept her going. She couldn't deny that night by the campfire that she felt a small twinge of guilt keeping these two heroes from having their happy ending. After having talked to Bonnie about it, she had agreed that it wasn't really Tara's choice, it was Ron's, and it wasn't her responsibility to make that choice for him.

All of her feelings culminated to on point as she brushed some loose strands of hair from his face, "I love you Ron Stoppable."

And there it was, she'd said it, and she felt really good about it. She proceeded to drape a blanket across him and head to her room. She was just about to round the corner when Ron's mumbling from the couch caught her attention. As tears streaked from her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that she swore she heard him say, I love you too.

 **A/N: So what did everybody think? I enjoyed writing my little inner conflict with Kim, but I really intend for her to start taking a bit more of a backseat in this story. Of course, since she's not a bad person or anything in my story she will remain a part of Ron's life but I intend for other characters to help round out the Ron/Tara relationship or "Taron" if you will. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It held a lot about Ron in this chapter so keep these things in mind. For those of you who are a bit upset about the way I am rearranging episodes please keep in mind that this is my A/U and I'm playing with it as I see fit.**

 **A/N2: Many of you guessed that Ron's place would be a training area but no one guessed it'd be where he lived. So the first person to guess that was Kakerot Bardockson. So his power will be added to the story and you will see that at a later date. Lastly, I'm not going to continue listing my likes/faves. I am truly sorry about that because I appreciate all of you but my other story is above 100 now and it's getting hard to keep track of and in the spirit of fairness I'm stopping all of it.**

 **Reviews: (12 new reviews uhhh yes please and thank you)**

 **Kakerot Bardockson: Well bud I feel like your answer was the closest to being correct so I'll add your power suggestion somewhere down the road. Be looking for it.**

 **Jimmyle311: Maybe so, but is anything in Ron's life ever that simple, that's all I'll say for now.**

 **Daniel6: Well I had no intentions there but it is what it is. Glad you are enjoying the story thus far and I hope you continue to do so.**

 **CajunBear73: I really don't know how far I'll take that flirting. I like using it as a naughty tidbit that encourages the two to take steps further, ie the hand holding.**

 **DJ Rodriguez: I will always answer my reviews no matter how many there are. I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying the story so much. It gives me encouragement to keep writing, so again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. I will be fully exploring a range of emotion for Tara through this story and Sunny isn't going anywhere anytime soon so enjoy her chaos she throws into their relationship. As with Yamanouchi, I hope you liked the partial reveal there. I left it hanging to be addressed at another time. Both Kim and Ron were so out of it that neither realized what she must have heard, but Tara now knows something, and that will have to be addressed.**

 **The Book of Eli: Oh yeah, Tara's mom is going to be a major player in these stories. Look forward to seeing more of her.**

 **NeoTyson: So the MMP wasn't talked about but I threw the partial reveal in there for me to play with as the story goes on. And when it comes to us updating on the same night I mean what can I say. Great minds, ya know.**

 **FF8cerberus: Keep guessing, I wonder what you'll think when the story gets further.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Well, here's more.**

 **ChampionOfTheHearth: Thank you for saying so. I take that compliment very seriously. Here's the next one lol.**

 **1989bronco4x4: Thanks for reading it bud. Glad you enjoyed Tara's moms flirtatious side. And you know what they say, like mother, like daughter. I liked your guess too. The global justice thing was a unique perspective and I always appreciate those.**

 **ghost scribbler: I'm glad there are some other like minded indviduals out there. Or at leaset you see where I'm coming from lol.**


End file.
